Stinger
Stinger is the beetle-type Cybuddy partner of Scott Truman (Ranger Gold 2.0). He can also become Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Silver, otherwise known as Ranger Silver 2.0, & is considered a Sixth Ranger of the Second Generation Ranger Operators along with his partner. Biography Stinger is Scott Truman's personal creation. Stinger accompanied Scott upon his return from Hyper Space, as he first introduced himself to Commander Tash & later the new Ranger Operators. He later reveals that he can morph into the Silver Ranger Operator, Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Silver (though Catscan comments it isn't so much as morphing as it is stripping) & coordinates his attacks with Ranger Gold 2.0. As Scott collects Enetron for his own purposes, he tells Stinger to ask Tash for his own supply. It is revealed that he had stowed as trash data aboard a previous Viratron from Hyper Space & now acts as a marker for the avatar of Scott Truman, who cannot come to Earth in person. As long as Stinger is operational, he can conjure up the avatar of Scott to operate on Earth. For a while, Stinger & Scott were restless, awaiting their official inclusion into the Second Generation Ranger Operators team with a steady supply of Enetron, even going after the tanks themselves. However, soon Scott is back in the chain of command & receiving supplies of Enetron. The first supply was, however, intercepted by Enter, which was made worse when it was used to construct a new Virazord, made from the stolen Beetle Grappler blueprints. Scott soon schooled Enter when he made quick work of the new Virazord with his original Beetle Grappler, despite it having given the other Ranger Operators a hard time. The Ranger Operators' next mission saw Stinger teamed up with Amy while Scott, Drew, & Bradley were fighting a Virazord underground. Personality Stinger is a living testament to Scott Truman's belief that quirks make machines more interesting. Stinger's "quirk" is that he likes appearing cool, though he has a habit of always standing in the way of Scott, which greatly annoys his creator * partner. He is also a self-proclaimed egotist, appearing to have no concerns except for his own. However, underneath it all, Stinger holds Scott in high enough regard that, should harm come to him, Stinger would be relentless protecting him. He even once appeared to go 'rogue', when he discovered that a particular 'Venjix Card' contained the backup data that could fully restore Scott, protecting the Viratron who carried it, while holding the Ranger Operators at bay. He even went as far as threatening to destroy Scott's avatar, for the sake of getting the data, counter-intuitive as it may be. When Scott's data backup deactivated, Stinger showed remorse & sadness over the loss of his creator. Forms Stinger= Stinger is a humanoid Cybuddy capable of defense & combat. Underneath his outer Cybuddy shell is the humanoid form of Ranger Silver 2.0. His armor becomes the Ranger Gold 2.0 suit for Scott, if they morph together. If Scott is the only one that is morphing, Stinger is able to send duplicates of the golden parts to trigger Ranger Gold 2.0's transformation. Similarly, if Stinger is the only one morphing, the excess parts are cast off of his body, & seem to vanish. *Camphone |-|Ranger Silver 2.0= Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Silver is the Ranger persona for Stinger. He achieves this form when he casts off his golden Cybuddy parts, retaining his arm braces & shoulder pads, which become more streamlined & change to a metallic blue. Once the Ranger suit is revealed, his head is revealed as a hollow Ranger helmet, which is "sealed" by the visor during the morphing sequence. Arsenal *Camphone *DriveBlade *Transpod Zord Attack Vehicles *Stag Striker Ranger Keys Stinger= The Stinger Ranger Key is Stinger's Cybuddy Key. The five Cybuddy Keys were transformed from the gathered Phantom Ranger Keys held by the Super Megaforce Rangers, with the Stinger Key having transformed from the Pink Phantom Key. When used in the Legendary Megazord, they granted access to the Legendary Power of the Second Generation Ranger Operators which allowed the megazords of both the Ranger Operators & Super Megaforce Rangers to use Legendary Megazord Keys to transform into past megazords. It is unknown if the Cybuddy Keys can be used by the Super Mega Rangers to morph into Cybuddies, nor is it known what happened to them after their use. |-|Ranger Silver= - "2.1"= The "Ranger Silver 2.1" Key is a Legendary Ranger Key that appears only in the toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Unlike the Stinger Ranger Key, this key is toy-exclusive & this is actually the same Ranger Silver 2.0 Key but it is metallic (just like the limited edition Ranger Silver 2.0 Key). Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. one of the Super Mega Rangers, into Ranger Silver 2.1. - }} Notes *Many Power Ranger fans may consider Stinger the reincarnation of Scott Truman's older brother Marcus, as they are both voiced by Fellis McGuire. *Ranger Silver 2.0 shares the motif of the Japanese Stag Beetle with the Navy Thunder Ranger of the two-man Thunder Rangers in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, just as Ranger Gold 2.0 shares the Crimson Thunder Ranger's Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle motif. ** Rangers Silver 2.0 & Gold 2.0 are also a gold & silver duo, similar to the the first Ranger Gold & Ranger Silver from Power Rangers RPM. * Stinger is the only Cybuddy that can become a Ranger Operator. Because of this, he is also the only one who does not become a console for a Zord Attack Vehicle. **He is similar to Robo Knight on this fact, who became the first Zord to gain humanoid form to fight alongside the Mega Rangers. Coincidentally, Robo Knight is one of Ranger Silver's immediate color predecessors. *Stinger has the following quirks about his status as a Silver Ranger: **He is the first, & currently only, Silver Ranger to be a part of a five-man Power Rangers team. **He is the second Silver Ranger to be immediately (in production order) preceded & succeeded by rangers of the same color after Orion, one of his immediate predecessors. ***In chronological order, he is the successor of Gemma, the First Generation Ranger Operator Series Silver. *He is the first Power Ranger to have two Legendary Ranger Keys (in the toyline, not the series), one for his Cybuddy form, & the other for his Ranger form. *He is the only Power Ranger that needs to take off his armor to become a Power Ranger. External Links *Dillon - Predecessor by generation (as second set of rangers) *Gemma - Predecessor by generation (as Silver Ranger) *Beet J. Stag - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters. Category:GB Category:Silver Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Non-Human Characters